Fix Crane
Fix Crane is an agent of the Department of Floaters. He is written by Astral Void. Appearance Fix is about 6'1". He was originally very thin as a result of severe malnutrition and had a lot of scars, but the scars are barely noticeable and he has filled out quite a bit since joining. His hair is black and spiky, his eyes are brown, and he's rather plain. He usually wears black jeans, shirts, shoes and jackets, but occasionally will wear something more colourful depending on his mood. All of his clothes have lots of pockets, and they're normally stuffed full of odd objects. He has an odd accent, one which nobody has been able to place. Personality Fix grew up in a gang where survival was unlikely and people came and went all the time. Subsequently, he finds it easy to trust people, but hard to form lasting relationships. He is a hoarder, and usually has pockets stuffed with random objects he found lying around. He is often ravenous, but will eat even if he is full, as he often went hungry as a child. He is generally blunt and direct toward those he converses with. He is easy to get along with, but holds grudges very well and doesn't forget injustices. Being an amnesiac, his interests are unknown, and so he tries out as many new things as he can to see what he likes. He is a very heavy sleeper. Fix's most precious possession is a copy of the report the DIA made about his continuum. It contains a summary of the story, the world, and the notes the author had made in the document about it. He considers it to be his only link to his forgotten life, and will not react well if asked about the report or if it is tampered with. Abilities Fix has an organism (either parasite or symbiont, the exact details are unknown) in his heart. Whenever he experiences anything that leads to a rush of adrenaline, his nails become lethal claws, his senses become drastically enhanced and his agility and sense of balance greatly improve. However, should he use his abilities for longer than five minutes, upon wearing off he becomes incredibly tired and will sleep for several hours. He drinks a lot of coffee and energy drinks as a result of this. History Fix originated in an original story written by Astral Void. The story was a future dystopia in which a despotic government crushed the poor and abused them for their own ends. Fix was one of thirteen youths in a gang who were abducted and infected with the parasite/symbiont and had their memories wiped in an attempt to create super soldiers. Unfortunately, it all went wrong: the memory wipe didn't remove emotions, so when the youths awoke with no memories, confronted by people they hated, they attacked, wiping out more than half of the government. Five were killed as they tried to escape, five more were killed by the mob, two stopped to rest, consumed blood and were killed, leaving Fix as the only survivor. Astral Void intended him to become a rebel, leading a revolution against the (hurriedly reformed) government, but upon realising she had no plot, she decided to make him an agent instead. Fix then fell through a plothole, landing in the Marquis de Sod's office, and after being fixed, named and convinced, he joined the PPC. Fix was assigned to the Carver permanently, and seems to be getting along well with her. Mission Logs Home: The Aether Partnered with the Carver * Interlude: 'Fire and Whispers' * Appears in the Halloween Co-Write. MSTs * MST: 'Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued' (original fiction) * 'Strobe' (original fiction) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters